The Salamander & his Queen
by KinMetaru
Summary: In the middle of the forest of Magnolia there was a castle habitated by a beast also known as Salamanderand his queen, the guild is very intrigued by them and they wish they could know them, but master don't let them. One day a dangerous threat is ambushing the Salamander and they need Fairy Tail's help, What is this threat? Find out! Sorry I suck at summaries. NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! This is my first story, and I'm a huge NaLu fan so after a lot of thinking I decided to finally publish my story. Sorry for my bad English but it's not my first language. This one is inspired on an image I saw and I could not resist to make an story! Well anyway I hope you like it and tell me if you wish that I continue with the story, let´s read! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belogs to the great Hiro Mashima! If I did ther would be a lot of NaLu. **

In the middle of Magnolia, there was a forest, a really dark on, only few people have entered but none have shared their story in that forest, the only thing they said was that in the middle of the forest there was a big castle, it was dark with dragon's statues, but they also said that the inside was kind of pretty, it was dark only lighted with fire, and inside of that castle there was a beast; they said he was a dragon and it is also known as "SaLamander", but also there was his _princess_, they said she was a beautiful blonde with big brown eyes and a great personality, the rumors said that she was a celestial mage; but no one was certain how she ended there , some said she was kidnapped by the Salamander but no one knew the thruth.

But one person, named Gildarts, was known because he stayed two months with them in their castle, said that the blonde was madly in love with the Salamander and so was the Salamander with her, so she decided to stay with him. He also said that he rememnbered when he asked her what was she doing there

_*Flashback* _

_-Mmm…excuse me, miss- Gildarts said to the blonde that was currently alone in the garden admiring the red roses _

_-Please Gildarts don´t be so polite, you know you can call me by my name.- the blonde turned to him and smiled _

_-Thank you miss but I prefer it like this- He said smiling to her _

_-Ok, as you feel comfortable, so how can I help you?- _

_-Well, I wanted to ask you, you don't have to answer, but what are you doing here?- _

_-Mmm… well to make thing easier, I arrived here by accident because aprox. A year ago I ran away from my house and I found this forest and then this castle so I came in and met him- When she said that her eyes sparkle and looked dreamily at the sky- I fell in love with him at first sight, but he was cold and wanted me to leave, he was used to being alone, but I refused, so with the time he became warmer and very protective, and finally when the time came he returned my feelings, and then he made me his mate, I was really happy that day.- When she said that he turned to look at Gildarts in the eyes- If someone comes and tells me to leave I would refuse; I just can't imagine my life without him.- the lady of the castle said and looked at the roses again but with a big smile. _

_Gildarts was just capable of smile when she finishes telling her story, it was so romantic and beautiful. A couple of weeks later he had to leave but he would never forget that beautiful couple. _

_*End of flashback* _

Some mages of a certain guild named Fairy Tail were very intrigued by the Salamander and they really wanted to pay them a visit, especially a group formed by Erza Scarlet Requipp Mage, Levy Mcgarden Scrip Mage, Wendy Marvel Sky Dragon Slayer, Gazille Redfox Iron Dragon Slayer, Gray Fullbuster Ice Mage and Juvia Loxar Water Mage but this one was more because of a certain Ice Mage that she was madly in love with. But Master Makarov wouldn't let them go because he says that they could bother the Salamander and the celestial mage, and that he would contact them only if there was a very important situation that requires it.

But they never imagined that the moment to meet the Salamander and the blonde would come really soon.

**And that is the prologue in the next chapter Lucy and Natsu will appear! If you have any suggestions about the story that I should include tell me in the reviews or PM me! **

**Luv YOU All until next chapter! 3**


	2. An unexpected meeting

**A/N: Hi again, sorry for the late update my weekend was crazy and I also had a party, I want to thank all that favorite and review it really made my day. Here's chapter one hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

A red- haired girl was walking with her friends Levy, Wendy and Charle Wendy's catdown the market looking for things to buy and to kill some time.

-Erza san, Levy san, What do you think about this collar?- Wendy askedshowing them a collar with a silver dragon with a blue stone as an eye

-Wow, I think it's beautiful Wendy chan!- Levy said admiring the collar

-I think it is really pretty, you shoul buy it. Erza said to the little dragon slayer

-You think? What about you Charle?- Wendy asked to the white cat in her arms

-I agree with Erza you shoul buy it- Charle responded, Wendy nooded

-Excuse me, How much for the collar?- Wendy asked the owner

-200 jewel- the owner said, Wendy handed him the money and the girls continued their walk talking and laughning.

Suddenly Erza bumped with someone making him fall

-OH, I´m sorry- Erza said to the person helping him stand up, the person was wearing a hood

-Oh, don't worry, it was my fault- the person said with a feminine voice as she took off her hood, revealing a beautiful blonde girl with big cheerful brown eyes and a beautiful big smile- Let me introduce me, my name is Lucy Dra.. Hertifilia-

-I am Erza scarlet, and these are my friends Levy Macgarden and Wendu Marvel and her cat Charle-

- Nice to meet you! – said all the girls then Lucy looked at Charle

-Is that an exceed?. –

-Yes, how do you know?- Wendy asked.

-Well… my boyfriend also has one! – Lucy said smiling

-So Lu chan, Can I call you like that?- Levy asked

-Of course!-

-What are you doing here? Are you looking for clothes or books? It's the first time I see you around here-

-Mmm… I was looking for a guild named Fairy Tail but I got… lost- Lucy said embarrassed

-Well, Lucy, you're really lucky!- Erza said

-Why?- Lucy asked

-Because, We're from Fairy Tail!-

-Really?!-

-Yes, let's go we'll take you there.- Erza said while dragging Lucy towards the guild

_-Timeskip- _

When they arrived at the gild they went to the bar where master Makarov was

-Master, someone is looking for you.- Erza said and Lucy stepped forward..

-Hi Jii san… Tadaima- Lucy said with a little smile and tears in her eyes, then she turned to Laxus- Hi Laxus nii- Laxus and Makarov were in the verge of tears and all the guild was shocked.

-Okarinasaii Lucy, Lucy nee- Laxus and Makarov ran to hug her, while crying, only Makarov was crying Laxus just smiling.

-Hey, hold on a second, what's going on here?- Erza said and all the guild was nooding their heads in agreement

-Well, Lucy here is my grandchild and laxus cousin! She's been out for a year attending… family matters.- Makarov said when they finally let go of Lucy, also she took the opportunity to introduce herself to the guild.

-Hi! My name is Lucy Dra_ sorry- Erza, Wendy, Levy and Charle eyed her suspiciously because she committed the same mistake than a few hours ago while introducing herself; Laxus and Makarov just had blank expressions on their faces.- Heartifilia but my real name is Lucy Dreyar, Heartfilia is my mom's last name and my parents decided to keep it.- She said smiling – Now, Jii chan I really need to talk to you in private, it's really urgent, it has to do with _him; _Laxus nii you can come if you want, you know, it's family.- Laxus noded and they went to Makarov's office.

- What the hell was that?- Gazille said to no one in particular

-Man, I really have no idea- Gray said with a puzzled expression.

The girls were thinking about what Lucy said, and also they were wondering about who _"him"_ could be.

All the guild was in a dead silence until Mira decided to break it.

-Ara,ara, this is really interesting, I really wonder who is "he".- she said while a smile formed in her face.

_*In the forest, exactly the castle* _

The Salamander was by the window contempling the twilight.

-Natsu, why are you so depressed?- Loke, the celestial spirit and one of Natsu's few friends asked.

-Can't you tell Loke, I really missed her, she said she will be back in three days, but we can't watch the sunset together like always… I hope at least she's watching it from Fairy Tail.- Natsu said as he sighted and continue admiring the twilight with dreamy eyes.

-You really love her… I'm happy that she found you, you really make her happy , when she is with you her smile changes, you know it just like the one she had before her mother died- Loke said to Natsu.

-I'm hhappy that I found her too, you know bro, she really changed my life… I hope she comes soon , I'm really worried , I hope Zeref stays away if not I swear that…- the next part was a small whisper

-You know Natsu- Natsu turned to Loke- thank you for everything you've done for Lucy- He smile and Natsu gave him his biggest grin.

-It's nothing, you know anything for her- Natsu said and they continued discussing random stuff.

_*Back at the guild* _

Lucy was watching the twilight at Makarov's office

-So Lucy nee, How is everything going with your husband?- Laxus asked

-Eh, with Natsu?... Perfect I can't be happier, but how about you, any girlfriend?-

-EH?! Umm… well… you see…- Laxus tried saying while… BLUSING?!

-OMG, THERE IS! And OMG YOU JUST BLUSHED!- Lucy was almost jumping up and down in excitement – Come on, introduce us!- Lucy said while she dragged Laxus down the hall.

-Wait Lucy nee, slow down!- Laxus shouted

Makarov smiled as he watched his grandchildren together again, but that smile was replaced with a serious expression when he thought abouty what Lucy said to him.

-Don't worry Lucy we'll help you… - he whisperd as he walked down the hall.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me who do you think is Laxus girlfriend? And what dis Lucy said to Makarov? Find out in next chapyy! Also I promise a NaLu scene with a little twist! **

**Please review and tell me what you want to see in the story! **

**Luv you all! **

**KinMetaru 3**


	3. A Prediction and a Favour

**A/N: Hi again! Here's the next chapter for NaLu lover there's going to be a moment! Let's start reading. **

**Sorry for the late update but I had a writer's block, please send me suggestions about what you wanna see**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail :'( it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

Laxus lead Lucy to the bar where a girl with brown hair was drinking a bottle of bear, suddenly the girl turned around and jumped to Laxus' arms and gave him a kiss and a big hug.

-OMG!- Lucy was so excited that she almost fainted, then the girls turned to her

-Hi! I'm Cana Alberona, you should be Lucy, nice to meet you!- Cana said as she sat on one table, of course with a drink on her hand.

-Nice to meet you too! Now tell me what did you do to be Laxus girlfriend? He's always so cold to the girls-

-Well… it's a long story… hey! What's that on your neck?- Cana pointing a little spot on her neck that look like a scar but with the form of a flame, Laxus that was standing behind Cana froze and also did Lucy.

-Oh, this? Don't worry it's nothing important, but anyway tell me more about Laxus?-

-Well he is super romantic and caring, also he's so protective and a real gentleman- Cana said and Laxus turned away to hide his blush.- That reminds me do you want me to tell you your fortune?-

-Oh, yes please!-

Cana put her cards on the table and started telling her fortune, Laxus decided to stay because he was curious on his cousin's fortune

-Lucy, I can see everything is going well except for one thing, Lucy are you in a relationship?- Cana asked with a serious expression

-Yes, I am-

-He's not here with you right?-

-No he stayed at home, why?- Cana look at her directly in the eyes and said

-Listen Lucy something really dangerous is behind you, you can't be separated, it's better for you to stay together, and also there are a lot of chances that that thing is haunting you or your boyfriend right now, taking the chance that you are separated and, so listen well what I am about to say… stay always with someone, don't be alone you are easy targets, I don't want to scare you but right now that presence is here and were you live.- Cana said still looking at her eyes

Lucy was in hysterics, she stood up calmly, thank Cana and ran to the door with tears in her eyes, what she didn't know was that something was behind that door waiting for her to go outside, Cana felt that and quickly stood up.

-WAIT,DON'T LET HER GO OUTSIDE, SOMETHING EVIL IS WAITING FOR HER!- Cana yelled

Laxus, Gray and Gazille were the first ones to react and tackled Lucy to the ground evitating her to go outside

-NOOO, LET ME GOO! I NEED TO SEE HIM, I NEED TO SEE MY HUSBAND! HE IS IN DANGER, I NEED TO WARN HIM! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! LET ME GO! NATSUUUU! NATSUUUU! WE PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE TOGUETHER! NATSU! NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Lucy was crying and yelling in hysterics while trying to breaks free, she didn't stop yelling Natsu's name. In that moment Makrov wnt down because all the yelling and saw Lucy, Laxus, Grey, Gazille and Cana in hysterics.

-For Mavis, what the hell is going on here?!- Master yelled

-Master, Is Lucy married?- Erza asked and all the girls were behind her waiting for and answer

-H how do you know that? Who told you?- Before master could answer Lucy yelled

-PLEASE LET ME GO TO MY HUSBAND! NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

-Oh, well, yes she is- everyone was serious and were trying to calm down Lucy

*with Natsu* 

Natsu felt really uneasy, like if Lucy was in real danger, suddenly he felt as if Lucy was suffering, crying, so that was it…

-Loke, Capricorn, I'm going out you are in charge- and with that he took of running through the forest and to Magnolia, being a little more specific to Fairy Tail.

*Back at the guild* 

Lucy was crying harder and fighting harder and the guild was desperately trying to calm her down when suddenly the doors bust open, everyone was shocked and Lucy took this opportunity to break free but instead of running outside she ran to that person's arms, he had spiky pink hair and onyx eyes, he also wore a very peculiar scarf

-Natsu!...- she said really calm hugging Natsu, then they lean down for a kiss a really passionate one full of their feelings.

-Lucy, are you alright? I felt you were uneasy and in danger so I came as quickly as I could- he said when they broke down their kiss

-Now that you are here I am perfect.- Lucy said suddenly Natsu felt a dark aura behind him that interrupted their moment.

When he turned back he regret it… he saw LAxus and Makarov with dark auras around him so he tried to change the topic

-Jii chan how are you? Laxus Fight me! – Lucy just laugh at his tactics and hugged him

-Oh of course I'll fight you Natsu, you better star running!- Laxus said and started chasing Natsu around the guild and Lucy just giggled

-Natsuu how you dare to put my little angel in such danger!- Makarov said transforming into a giant and crushing Natsu

-Jii chan, Laxus nii please don't kill him he just arrived!- Lucy said with a big smile and helping Natsu to stand up

-Master what's going on here?!- Erza asked

-Etto… Natsu introduce yourself, right now!-

-Eh? Why?- Natsu said

-Because I say so, hurry up, or do you want to experience "that" again- Natsu shivered

-My name is Natsu Dragneel, also known as "salamander", and I'm Lucy husband, nice to meet you!- He said with his biggest grin.

Everyone on the guild was shocked especially Erza, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy feeling the tension decided to go to the point of their visit.

-Well guys, Natsu and I are here for a reason, we need to ask you a favour, we need the strongest members for this, you see, we are in danger, we have a big threat behind us and we need your help to protect ourselves; I'll let you Jii chan explain you better.- Lucy said, Natsu had a serious expression, and turned to see Makarov

-Well brats you see when Lucy and Laxus went into my office she told me about her problem, I'm going to tell you every detail.- Makarov said

_*Flashback*_

Makarov, Lucy and Laxus were in Makarov's office; Lucy was by the window, Laxus by the door and Makarov on his desk.

-So tell me Lucy what's bothering you?- Makarov asked

-Jii chan, Laxus nii, please I need your help!- Lucy said with tears in her eyes, and Laxus ran to hug her

-What's wrong Lucy nee, you know you can tell us everything.- Laxus said

-It's him, we think Zeref is behind us again, especially Natsu, but this time he is stronger we can't defeat him alone.- Lucy said when she calmed down and walked to Makarov and looked at him in the eye.- So Jii chan I have a favour to ask you, I need you to lend me your strongest mages so I can take them to the castle and help us defeat Zeref.-

-Of course, I'm sure they will be pleased, don't you think Laxus?- Makarov turned to Laxus

-I'm sure of it Lucy nee don't worry, you and Natsu will be safe- Laxus said with a smile

-Thank you… Laxus nii, Jii chan.- and with that she started crying again but this time the tears were of jpy and hope.

_*End of Flashback* _

When Makarov finished telling the story Lucy and Natsu were serious and looking to the floor, until Natsu decided to break it

-Please we are begging you help us, we will own you one, we can even pay you, but please just help us this time.- Natsu said

-Please!- Lucy finished with tears streaming in her face

Suddenly the guild exploded and they were saying things like "don´t worry we are going to help you" or "You can count with us" Lucy and Natsu smiled and embraced each other and mutter a little "Thank you".

-Well brats, I'm going to tell you the ones who were chosen to go to the castle and help them with this problem, and they are, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Kana and Laxus- the eight of them stood up- So guys do you want to go?- Makarov asked

-Of course Master, I won't lose this opportunity- Erza said while reequipping into the Heavens Wheel Armor

-Yes! But can also come Charle?- Wendy said smiling

-Yes she can- Lucy said

-Count me in Lucy nee- Laxus said

-I'll go but I need my Alcohol- Kana said

-We have but also you can bring some- Natsu responded

-I'll go- Gajeel said

-Me too, I'm excited Lu chan!- Levy said

-Count me in- Gray said while stripping

-If Gray sama goes Juvia will go too- Juvia said

-Thank you so much everyone! We are counting with you- Lucy said and Natsu smiled

-We are living tomorrow morning, we'll meet here at 9:00 o'clock please be punctual, well everyone good night sleep well!- Natsu said

-Umm Natsu, Lucy, where are you staying?- Mira asked

-Ooo, We are staying with Laxus nii- Lucy said with a smile

-Ooo, OK- Mira smiled

-Well we are leaving for today, bye bye! See you tomorrow!- and with that Lucy and Natsu took their leave

-Ara, ara this is going to be interesting.- Mira muttered to herself

After that everyone leave to their houses and prepared for the next day, it was going to be a day full of surprises that no one in the guild would imagine.

**A/N: Well this is the new chapter see you next time, remember to send me your suggestion!**

**Luv you all **

**KinMetaru ~**


	4. Our Story

**A/N: Hi people this is a NaLu chapter, is their story hope you enjoy it! Btw thank you for all the reviews they really motivate me! ;D I really want to thank ****_Alex Darklight_**** for the ideas and the reviews this chapter and the next one are for you one big big hug!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it means **

The next Lucy and Natsu arrived at the guild at 8:30 and the only one there was Mira so they decided to go with her.

-Hi Mira good morning!- Lucy said

-Mornin' Mira- Natsu said

-Good morning, I didn't expected you here until 9:00- Mira said smiling abd giving them some coffee

-Well you see we just wanted to be here a little earlier.-Lucy said

-Hey, is Gildarts in town?-Natsu asked suddenly

-eh? Gildarts? No sorry, he isn't here.- Mira said

-aw, we have bad luck Lucy, I really wanted to see him….- Natsu ´pouted

-Oh yeah, I remembered you know Gildarts don't you? I think he lived two months with you didn't he?- Mira said suddenly remembering the story that Gildarts told them

-Yep you are right!- Lucy said

-Lucy, Natsu could you please tell me the complete story?- Mira asked

-Sure! Ummm Let me see…-Lucy started thinking

_*Flashback 2 years ago* _

_LucyPov _

_I was running, my chest burns and my legs are giving up, I need to get away from here before they catch me. I ran for a good 28 minutes more before I arrived at a forest, I decided to go in there and rest a little. I just keep walking and suddenly I heard one of the guards yell, so I ran again I ran and ran and suddenly I found a huge castle, I didn't think twice before entering, it was very dark. _

_I was a little scared and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder _

_-KYYYAAA!- _

_-Hey, shut up, don't yell, what the hell are you doing here?- A guy behind me said, he has… pink? Hair, onyx eyes and a scarf around his neck, he was also shirtless wearing only black pants and shoes. _

_I was trying to remember how to close my mouth, he was really hot but also handsome, his expression would take me to the clouds and back, I was so into my thought that I only realized he was talking to me until he shook me. _

_-Hey! Are you listening?!- he said _

_-Umm… no, sorry what were you saying?- _

_-*sight* I said Who are you? And what are you doing here?- _

_-Etto… ummm… m-my name is L-Lucy Heartfilia and Ia-am hiding in here-damn sluttering I thought _

_-Ok Luigi no one is near you can leave now- wait did he just said "Luigi" _

_-It's Lucy, Lucy!- I yelled at him a vein popping on my head _

_-Ok, ok… I'm sorry, calm down; My name is Natsu Dragneel also known as the Salamander- he said looking at me… wait, did he just said he is Salamander? The fearful Salamander… mmmm something is weird about him. I think I was silent longer than expected because his expression changed. _

_-Now that I told you who I am you are going to leave right? Just like the others- he turned away but suddenly he turned to me again- JUST LEAVE, LEAVE ME ALONE!- he scared me a little but I didn't leave. _

_-No… I will stay by your side- I can say he was shocked _

_-Do whatever you want, just don't bother me.- and with that he leave _

_*Timeskip*_

_It was late in the afternoon almost night, I saw Natsu didn't come back, he was in his room; so I decided to make diner. I went to the kitchen and found some food and prepared it; a few minutes later I felt a presence behind me. _

_-What are you doing?-Nasu said, he was holding a bue cat. _

_-AYE! You are weird- The cat said… wait the cat just spoke. Apparently my reaction was something because Natsu spoke _

_-He is Happy and is an Exceed that's why he can speak, so are you going to tell me what are you doing?- _

_-Oh, I see… I saw it's almost night and I thought you might be hungry so I decided to make diner.- I said and he raised an eyebrow _

_- thanks for your concern… I think it's to late for you to leave now so you can stay in the room that is on the first floor down the hallway.- He said _

_-Thank you, do yoy want me to stay with you for diner?- I said with a smile _

_-Do whatever you want, I don't care.- He said and started eating _

_-AYE!- Happy said _

_*Lucy's thoughts* _

_I started living here and Natsu was a little cold but a few weeks passed and he was warmer, he always protected me from everything he also showed me his dragon form, it was really amazing! We fixed a lot of things from his castle, we also rebuilt the garden, we planted some red roses and some other flowers but the roses are my favorite. We became good friends and Happy's company was amazing, I told him about my family, and I realized how lonely he was until I came but…_

_I also realized something… I am in love with him. _

_*End of Lucy's thought*_

_One day we were in the garden contemplating the roses, but I wasn't concentrated about the roses I was thinking only in two things: Natsu and my love for him. _

_-What's wrong with you Luce? You seem somewhere else- he said giving me his big grin, the one I love, I can't keep this feelings any longer or I will die, I have to tell him, I don't care if I get rejected, I'm happy with just saying them… so I will. _

_-Natsu there something I need to tell you, but promise me you will listen to the end.- I said _

_-Ok Luce, I'm listening- he said grinning _

_-Natsu… ever since I came here I am happy, you really are my savior, the life I had before was a living hell and when I reach this place and you said I could stay I was happy, I wasn't sad or alone anymore… you became my friend… no my best friend, I feel our relationship is the best that happened to me… so Natsu I have developed feeling for you, you might just see me as a friend and I will understand if you reject me but I want you to know that… Natsu I… I… I love you Natsu!- I finally said it he was silent and I was about to tell something but I felt his lips in mine, at first I didn't react but after a second I gave into the kiss, it felt like ours but we had to break apart. _

_-I love you too, Luce.- he said and we kissed again. _

_*a few months later* _

_We were again at the garden with Happy, Natsu and I have been dating for six months and they were the best six months in my life I was watching the sky when Natsu talked and I turned to him_

_-Luce, you make me happy every day, ever since you came I wasn't alone anymore, you make a better person and I want you to be with you forever so please Lucy… Will you marry me?- he said kneeling on one knee and taking out a box with a beautiful ring, it was red gold with a big diamond and was surrounded with rubies, I was crying my dreams came true in just a few minutes _

_-Yes Natsu, Of course I'll marry you! You just made me the happiest girl in the world! –I said hugging him _

_-And you made me the happiest man in the world, I love you.- he said while putting the ring on my finger_

_-I love you too..- I said and we kissed _

_*timeskip* _

_Our wedding was beautiful, we invited my family and was held at the cathedral of Magnolia, my dress was beautiful and Natsu looked really handsome, the party was crazy! _

_The wedding night was perfect, it was so romatic and the best part was when Natsu finally marked me as his mate, I can't be more happy and I can´t wait to spend the rest of my life with him. _

_*End of flashback*_

-So, what do you think Mira?- Lucy asked at Mira that had dreamy eyes

-It is amazing, so romantic- she said

Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other and in that moment the group that were going to the castle arrived

-Hi guys!- The group yelled

-Hi, are you ready to go?- Lucy asked

-Yes!- they said

-Good! Let's go!- Natsu said while running outside

-Wish us luck, Mira, I'll see you soon.- Lucy said and walk outside

-Good luck, and be careful- Mira said as she watched them leave.

**A/N: So this is it, what do you think about Natsu and Lucy? See you in the next chapter! They will go bto the castle and there will be a surprise! Wait for it!**

** Luv you all, and please send me your ideas! **

**KinMetaru**


End file.
